Characters of Ever After High
These are all of the Characters at Ever After High. Royals Alistair Wonderland Alistair Wonderland is part of Alice's Adventures in Wonderland as the next Alice. He loves solving riddles and is a royal. Alistair has blonde hair and grey-blue eyes. He is the son of Alice from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. Alistair is friends with all the Wonderlandian students at Ever After High, but he is best friends with Bunny Blanc and Madeline Hatter. Apple White Apple White is a kind, cheerful and generous girl. She takes her duties as a future ruler very seriously and is using her time at Ever After High to prepare herself to be the perfect queen. Ever since early childhood, Apple has dreamed of being Snow White and places the most trust in the system of legacies, thus she acts as the de facto leader of the Royals at Ever After High. Ashlynn Ella Ashlynn Ella is a kind, pure, hardworking and sensible girl but has a mild addiction for shoes, a trait Apple implies comes from her mother. She can speak to plants and animals so she is a vegan and deeply cares for nature. She is in a relationship with Hunter Huntsman, a fellow animal-lover. It is under debate whether Ashlynn is Royal or Rebel. Ashlynn originally sided with the Royals, but possibly became a Rebel to be with her boyfriend Hunter, as she herself announced in True Hearts Day Part 3. Yet in Kitty's Curious Tale, the Female Narrator lists Ashlynn as a Royal. Blondie Lockes Blondie Lockes is something of a perfectionist, always looking for something "just right." She is Ever After High's authority on gossip and the go-to-girl for news. She even produces and stars in a news MirrorCast, Just Right. Blondie sides with the Royals, although she has some insecurities about her destiny and her royal status. She claims not everyone knows her story, but that she is a Royal. She does tend to exaggerate and stretches the truth at times, which could be seen as a perfect journalist quality. Briar Beauty Briar Beauty is shown to have a on-track mind; the princess tries to squeeze in as much fun and excitement as possible before she must sleep for hundred years, whether by shopping, throwing parties, or doing possibly dangerous stunts. Due to residual effects of the original sleeping curse, Briar tends to fall asleep at the worst times. To make up for sleeping in class, Briar is surprisingly good at studying. Briar also believes that joining the Rebels would have great benefits for her, but still is a Royal even though she announced it on Tronecoming that she doesn't want to sign the Storybook of Legends. Bunny Blanc Bunny Blanc is part of Alice's Adventures in Wonderland as the next White Rabbit. She is a Royal for unknown reasons. She can turn into a rabbit. Bunny has short white hair that she wear in a bob, green eyes and white rabbit ears. She is the daughter of the White Rabbit. Bunny is friends the Wonderlandian students at Ever After High, but she is best friends with Alistair Wonderland who she has a crush on. Courtly Jester Courtly Jester is the villain in Way Too Wonderland. Courtly is the daughter of the Joker Card as well as the student body president, school's vice principal and principal of Wonderland High. She is malicious, clever, ambitious and quick in her actions and mood swings. But later in Courtly Pleads Her Case, she has realized her mistakes and asked the students of Ever After High to let her enroll in the school. She now attends Ever After High. Daring Charming Daring Charming is very self-obsessed and loves looking at himself in his mirror. He is a Royal. His father, King Charming, encouraged him to follow his destiny due to his looks and positive attitude. Daring is also very charming towards girls and his smile can make any girl swoon. With this, Daring is very full of himself and is very flirty towards girls. Daring is the oldest of King Charming's children and is to be a great Prince Charming, he is bother to Dexter Charming and Darling Charming. Dexter Charming Dexter Charming is sensitive, caring and shy. With his kind and modest attitude, the girls of Ever After High enjoy his company, Cupid in particular. Dexter also feels slightly overshadowed by his brother Daring. Dexter is the son of King Charming, although his father often criticizes him and compares him with Daring, which Dexter is sick of, he remains a Royal. Dexter also has a very big crush on Raven Queen. Duchess Swan Duchess Swan is a stubborn and cunning girl who is an opportunist and is willing to use bullying and dishonesty to get what she wants most: the promise of a Happily Ever After. She is jealous of princesses, Ashlynn Ella most of all, who are destined for success and happiness, especially if they tend to take it for granted. Duchess looks down at Raven Queen, because she believes that Raven's story is just as bad as hers. But in the book, next top villain, her, Raven, and Lizzie are friends in the end. Farrah Goodfairy Farrah Goodfairy is the daughter of the Fairy Godmother, from the tale Cinderella. She is a cheerleader/cheerhexer for the Ever after High Bookball team. She is friendly and helpful to everyone as she sees it as her destiny to help others. Faybelle Thorn Faybelle Thorn is a grumpy Royal at Ever After High. She is looking forward to being a villain so she is a Royal and wants to fulfill her destiny as the baddest fairy of them all. She is passionate towards cheerhexing and can be pushy and rude if things doesn't go her way. She still realizes when she has gone too far and reluctantly apologizes and is friendlier towards the people she wronged. At least for a while. She enjoys casting spells and causing evil as she wants to be the villain in Briar Beauty's story, The Sleeping Beauty. Gus Crumb Gus Crumb is very greedy and hungry, believes he will starve if he goes without food and he can be easily bribed with sweets. He is aware of his destiny to cook witches and would like to practice on Raven Queen. Gus is Helga Crumb's cousin and the son of Gretel, from the story Hansel and Gretel. Food is constantly on his mind. Gus and his cousin appear to be at the service of Milton Grimm, guarding his office and doing the task of writing on a cave wall to trick Raven Queen in The Storybook of Legends. Helga Crumb Helga, towards others and her cousin Gus, is a threatening person with an addiction to candy, the two are easily scared. Helga has a high pitched voice. She and Gus both believe they will starve if they go without food and are easily bribed with sweets. Helga Crumb is the daughter of Hansel from Hansel and Gretel. She and her cousin Gus can be found outside Milton Grimm's office appearing to be guarding it and they also do tasks for him. Holly O'Hair Holly O'Hair is a cheerful, enthusiastic, smart girl who loves her story. She also runs the school newspaper. She is a Royal. She fangirls over the legendary fairytale characters and, in other words, she knows all of her friends' and classmates' stories. In her spare time, Holly enjoys writing fanfiction as she has lots in her fairytale. She enjoys studying other peoples' fairytales. Holly is also a supportive person when it comes to her sister, Poppy O'Hair, whose scarves she loves. Hopper Croakington II Hopper is a very shy boy who turns into a frog when he gets tongue-tied or flustered. This causes Hopper to be annoyed with his approach on girls, such as Briar. Hopper considers his alter ego, the charming yet attractive frog of his transformation, very annoying. However, he is conscious of his whereabouts and he talks differently. Hopper also has a huge crush on Briar Beauty, but the two are friends and Briar knows of Hopper's frog form. As to giving presents to girls, he gives frog-related stuff which girls find disgusting. Lizzie Hearts Lizzie is a kind and caring girl. She is proud of her destiny but wishes to be a kinder Queen than her mother. She is a Royal. Although Lizzie is aware of her reputation, and she intends to keep it that way. She appreciates that her close friends understand her for who she truly is. Lizzie is shown to miss Wonderland a great deal, but has not yet given up hope of returning to her kingdom someday. Rebels Ashlynn Ella Ashlynn Ella is a kind, pure, hardworking and sensible girl but has a mild addiction for shoes, a trait Apple implies comes from her mother. She can speak to plants and animals so she is a vegan and deeply cares for nature. She is in a relationship with Hunter Huntsman, a fellow animal-lover. It is under debate whether Ashlynn is Royal or Rebel. Ashlynn originally sided with the Royals, but possibly became a Rebel to be with her boyfriend Hunter, as she herself announced in True Hearts Day Part 3. Yet in Kitty's Curious Tale, the Female Narrator lists Ashlynn as a Royal. C.A. Cupid C.A Cupid is a sensitive girl who loves love. She does not have a destiny but because of her job she believes that everyone has a chance at true love, so she is a Rebel. Cupid is normally seen hanging out with the Rebels as she encourages them to search for true love. Cupid wants all the students to follow their true hearts' desires. She was a transfer student from Monster High and before she left she told the other students that she was going to an "Enchanting High School". Cedar Wood Cedar Wood is a kind, honest, enthusiastic girl who is prone to awkwardness. She is very creative and loves to paint and sculpt. She is very loyal to her friends. Her story as the next Pinocchio contains the Happily Ever After she's always wanted, becoming a real girl, but she considers a destiny on her terms to be most important. Her father was the one who placed a truth spell on her to prevent her from telling lies. Cerise Hood Cerise Hood is a mysterious girl and she wears her hood to hide her wolf ears. If people make her mad or aggravated, she will briefly show some of wolf self, her eyes will flash yellow and she growls. This may also happen when she is surprised. She enjoys the company of her close friends. Despite receiving a Happily Ever After (being rescued by Hunter Huntsman), Cerise wishes to change her story and is a Rebel. Darling Charming Darling Charming would rather be a hero then a damsel in distress, she is a Rebel because of this. Darling charming is adventurous and doesn't like being tidy and ladylike. Her mother Queen Charming scolds Darling when she does not act ladylike. Darling is the daughter of King and Queen Charming. She has two older brothers, Daring Charming and Dexter Charming and many cousins, aunts and uncles. Her grandparents are Grandma Alluring and Grandpa Auspicious. Ginger Breadhouse Ginger Breadhouse loves to bake and has a MirrorCast cooking show called Spells Kitchen which is lacking in viewers. She is a Rebel because she does not want to follow her story. Ginger loves to bake and just wants to bake for everyone even Gus and Helga. She has a hard time making friends as they believe she is trying to lure them to their doom with her baking, like her mother did. Ginger is inventive and creative and would rather use her magic to be the top pastry chef ever after instead of using it for evil. Humphrey Dumpty Humphrey enjoys gaming Call of Beauty in the Mirror Lab on the Mirror Network and he often tells everyone to leave him in peace. However, he has a soft spot for Apple, who easily persuaded him in "The Storybook of Legends" to help spy on The Unfairest of Them All, Apple has another quest for him which he happily obliges to do. He enjoys rapping and calls himself a music aficionado. Hunter Huntsman Hunter Huntsman is very caring and kind and helpful especially towards Ashlynn. Because of his relationship with Ashlynn Ella he is not keen on his destiny and is happy to change it, making him a Rebel. He is also very polite. Hunter is vegetarian like his girlfriend, Ashlynn Ella. Although in his tale it states that being a hunter he must kill animals, he refuses to do so. His relationship with Ashlynn was hidden as students are forbidden to have an out-of-story romance as it could result in expulsion from Ever After High. However, in True Hearts Day Part 2, they decided to make their relationship public knowledge. Kitty Cheshire Kitty Cheshire is a very mischievous girl who loves to cause trouble. Kitty is a Rebel because of unrevealed reasons. It appears in the Spring Unsprung:The Purrrfect Prank that Kitty undertakes pranks in the hope to impress her mother, the Cheshire Cat. She is also loyal and caring friend because in her diary, Kitty blamed herself for leaving Alistair and Bunny and swore to always look out for her friends. Kitty is an active person though she doesn't like everyone to know it so she can slip from her cat nap to mischief and be back to say she hasn't do anything. Lilly-Bo Peep Lilly-Bo Peep is the daughter of Little Bo Peep from the nursery rhyme of the same name. She attends Ever After High and has a friend there called Peter. It may be assumed that Peter is the son of Peter Piper or possibly, the son of Peter from Peter and the Wolf. Madeline Hatter Madeline Hatter is a cheerful and crazy girl who loves her destiny but believes that it is unfair that others can’t choose their own, she is a Rebel in the conflict. One of the things that Madeline loves about being the next Mad Hattress, is the tea parties. In her family's Tea Shoppe, she finds it unfair that they still keep the order "regular tea" available, since Madeline hates regular tea. She and Clara Lear had an argument, however, Maddie might have to deal with calm people like Clara ordering regular tea often in her Tea Shoppe, if she willingly follows her destiny. Melody Piper Melody Piper is a very hip girl who loves to DJ. Melody is a Rebel for unknown reasons, but most likely because she is destined to be the next villain who plays out-of-date classical music, when she shows that she is a DJ who likes modern. She is a cooperative person and one of the best DJs around. Raven Queen Despite being destined to be the next epitome of evil, Raven Queen is nothing but a kind, friendly and down-to-earth girl who wants to stay true to herself. It is because of this that she fights to change her destiny and started the Rebel movement at Ever After High. Even so, Raven is a considerate person, She is a music lover and has a beautiful singing voice. Raven got inspired by Bella Sister, the first student at Ever After High who denied her destiny and ran away with Brutta Sister from the forgotten tale: The Two Sisters. Rosabella Beauty Rosabella Beauty is the daughter of Beauty and the Beast, from the fairytale of the same name. She is a determined and courageous girl who looks for the truth in people instead of judging them by what they look like. An example of this is her handing out flyers to convince the crowd at Spring Fair-est to allow Rugsy to come back to school, after being unjustly kicked out, due to the fact that he is an ogre. Rosabella is a Rebel. Sparrow Hood Sparrow Hood is a very loud, slightly annoying person and he loves to play his electric guitar. He is a Rebel due to the fact that he doesn't want to fulfill his destiny because of his love of music. Sparrow is a bit annoying, seeming to annoy others by butting in with his songs of mockery. He also likes singing the word "Yeah!!!" out loud a lot, annoying the students as well. He appears quite athletic as he can do back flips. Roybels Poppy O'Hair Poppy O'Hair is a crafty, free-thinking girl and the best stylist in the whole of Ever After. She is the first character to chose both Royal and Rebel as her side, making her a Roybel. Ignoring what other people think about her (as per Duchess Swan's mocking of her not having a story in her diary), Poppy enjoys thinking for herself and not letting others tell her what to do. Poppy is a lively and adventurous person. Poppy likes to wear scarves. Other Students DETAILS COMING SOON Staff Baba Yaga Baba Yaga is a strict old woman who likes evil. She teaches Home Evil-nomics, and is also a faculty adviser. She wishes for students to follow their pre-written path, such as encouraging Raven Queen,as her adviser, to be more evil. She can be extremely impatient most of the time. She lives in a cottage that walks around on chicken legs. Giles Grimm Giles Grimm is the down-to-earth brother of Milton Grimm. He used to be the librarian in Ever After High until Milton Grimm cursed him to the Vault of Lost tales with a babblespell that made him speak only riddlish. He has always thought that people should be more free in living out their stories. After "thronecoming" he is the co-headmaster of the school. Gingerbreadman Gingerbreadman is the teacher of gym-nastics and literally made from Gingerbread. He encourages students to practice to run fast in case of some mad baker tries to eat them. He is very strict about where, when and what sports should be played. Jack B. Nimble Mr. Nimble is a well liked and eccentric teacher of Geografairy and Enviromental magic. He is very agile, friendly and likes to collect hats. Maid Marian Maid Marian is the wife of Robin Hood, mother of Sparrow Hood and teaches Damsel-in-distressing in EAH. Milton Grimm Milton Grimm is a secretive man and a strict headmaster. Although he shows no sympathy whatsoever to the Rebels he shows favour to the Royals and shows them respect. He has a strong stance on every student following their destiny. Milton has a brother called Giles Grimm. Professor Pied Piper Professor Pied Piper is the Muse-ic teacher and passionate about the subject. His passion gets in the way of his thinking as his playing has a side effect of rats dropping down from the sky. He is the father of Melody Piper. Rumpelstiltskin Rumpeltiltskin is the teacher at least of Science and Sorcery. He isn't as interested in teaching as fooling students to asking hextra credit so they would spin gold for him. He is a short man with Russian accent and hat. The White Queen The White Queen is the other Queen of Wonderland and got out of Wonderland before it was closed. She started in Ever After High as teacher and adviser for the royals after that. She is kind and strict but has her quirks. Other Adults The Cheshire Cat Cheshire Cat is the mother of Kitty Cheshire and is a part of Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. She appears in the trailer for "Spring Unsprung". She isn't very nice and some people even consider her as evil because for some reason she wants to ruin The Wonderland themed Spring Fairest. The Mad Hatter The Mad Hatter is the father of Madeline Hatter and runs the Wonderland Haberdashery and Tea Shoppe in the Village of Book End. He is from the story Alice's Adventures in Wonderland The Mad Hatter is friendly and kind and loves his daughter very much. He speaks Riddlish. Queen of Hearts Queen of hearts ruled the Wonderland with the White Queen before it was cursed. She is the mother of Lizzie Hearts and like her has loud outbursts. She has a heart shaped birthmark over her eye. Red Riding Hood Red Riding Hood is the mother of Cerise Hood and one who went against her story and married the Badwolf. She is kind and understanding towards others but lives with her husband in their own peace near the Hood Hollow. The Evil Queen The Evil Queen is the loving mother of Raven Queen and Snow White's step mother. She is vain and embraces her evilness. The Evil Queen is also a powerful sorceress. She broke out of her story and tried to steal every villain's story and cursed Wonderland so she was imprisoned in a mirror prison. Category:Characters Category:Pages of Additional Interest Category:Rebels Category:Royals Category:Staff at Ever After High Category:Parents Category:Employees at Book End